(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the ventilation of motor vehicles such as cars and trucks. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus which may be attached directly to an open window of a motor vehicle and which diverts and directs air into the interior or passenger compartment of the motor vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles such as trucks and automobiles presently being manufactured do not have vent windows, that is, windows that are typically triangular in shape and which may be pivoted to extend a portion of the window to the exterior of the motor vehicle. Vent windows were eliminated from motor vehicles because they were generally expensive to manufacture, and, internal ventilation systems were substituted for vent windows in order to attempt to provide fresh air flow to the passenger compartment. As a practical matter, the internal ventilation systems are often ineffective; that is, they do not provide sufficient adequate fresh air flow into the passenger compartment. This is particularly the case during warm weather. In order to provide adequate fresh air flow into the passenger compartment, the side windows may be rolled downwardly into the door. The amount of fresh air flow directed into the passenger compartment by rolling down the window is limited due, at least in part, to the pressure differential between the passenger compartment and the exterior airflow past the open window.
A number of prior art devices have been proposed for diverting and directing air into the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,665. That patent discloses an adjustable car vent which is positioned on the interior of the car, that is, it is mounted on the left front pillar of the car forward of the driver's window. The car vent comprises a base attached to the pillar and an elongated deflector which may be stored in parallel relation to the pillar, and swung through a partial opening in the window so as to extend to the exterior of the car and direct air into the passenger compartment. The adjustable automobile vent disclosed in that patent is quite complicated and would be very expensive to manufacture. Moreover, when the elongated deflector is stored in a position parallel to the pillar, it presents a safety hazard in the event of an accident because the elongated deflector and parts for supporting the elongated deflector extend into the interior of the passenger compartment near the driver. Furthermore, the adjustable automobile vent disclosed in that patent is relatively complicated to install; that is, the vent must be secured permanently to the pillar of the car.